Le piano oublié
by s-damon-s
Summary: Un soir de solitude, il se souvient du piano. Un soir où elle est seule, elle l'entend.


Je viens de retrouver ce One-shot dans mes archives, me souvenant au passage de ce couple mythique (pendant longtemps mon préféré) que forment Parker et Jarod. A placer à n'importe quel endroit de la série.

Ici, je lie mon amour de la musique à ma passion pour cette série au goût d'inachevé.

* * *

Jarod se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce, il examina chaque recoin avec un sourire. Il retrouvait les lieux avec plaisir à chaque fois, ça devenait presque une habitude. Un coup d'œil à un endroit et il trouvait une bouteille d'alcool; un autre endroit, des cigarettes; ou encore un autre, la cage d'un lapin albinos qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore avait hérité du surnom de « petit génie ». Ce surnom était en rapport avec lui bien sûr, mais il ne savait s'il devait s'en enorgueillir ou s'en vexer. En tout cas, elle ne s'était pas abaissée à appeler cela un nom. Comme si elle, la grande Parker, pouvait attacher de l'importance à un animal, un cadeau du fugitif qu'il était de surcroît..! Il avança un peu plus et tourna sur lui-même, des vêtements traînaient par terre, preuve de la lassitude de Parker puisqu'elle aimait le rangement.

Il fit le tour de la maison pour supprimer toute arme ou menottes puis revint dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

Il frôla du bout des doigts la surface poussiéreuse de l'oublié et eut un sourire amer. Parker avait embarrassé ce coin de papiers, de photos et de babioles, comme pour faire oublier que sa fonction première était la musique. Mais il voulait faire renaître l'instrument, il s'était entraîné pour ça. Il avait patiemment étudié des manuels puis s'était exercé à parcourir les touches noires et blanches, au hasard de ses missions. Peu à peu, il avait acquis un bon niveau, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Et ce soir, il touchait au but. Il dégagea les objets gêneurs puis attrapa le tabouret pour le régler et enfin s'asseoir face à l'oublié. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il était toujours accordé et savoura un bon son, doux et harmonieux. Parker avait peut-être eu la décence de ne pas le négliger ou du moins, d'éviter de l'endommager. Il joua donc, et il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta là, assis, à jouer des mélodies inconnues ou célèbres.

* * *

Parker ferma la porte à clef derrière elle et se déchaussa en soupirant. Une journée inutile de plus, à traquer super boy sans même trouver un indice. Des mois, des années, elle ne comptait pas vraiment le temps, mais elle était lassée. Et puis elle sentait de plus en plus que l'envie de ramener Jarod dans un tel abattoir la répugnait. Elle ne l'avait pas toujours détesté après tout, et elle apprenait à se méfier du Centre et de la vérité préconçue grâce aux bons soins du petit génie. Elle déposa son arme sur le meuble d'entrée et jeta sa veste sur le portemanteau avant de se diriger vers le minibar. Elle se servit une vodka qu'elle entama après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son lapin. Elle rectifia sa pensée, préférant qualifier son attitude d'un simple regard de routine envers le lapin. En aucun cas, elle ne pourrait se résoudre à apprécier quoi que ce soit de la part de Jarod, ou du moins, jamais elle n'avouerait le bien qu'il pouvait lui faire.

Elle remarqua une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'elle entendait de la musique. Dans le même instant, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas de voisins, pas d'invités et encore moins de trou de mémoire pendant lequel elle aurait mis un disque. Elle n'écoutait plus de musique depuis un moment, préférant le silence pour calmer ses migraines dues à l'alcool abondant. Alors d'où pouvait bien venir cette curieuse et douce mélodie qui retentissait faiblement ? Elle identifia le son comme provenant de sa chambre et s'en approcha lentement, appréhendant la résolution de ce mystère-ci.

Elle ne songea pas un instant à Jarod.

Parker poussa la porte de sa chambre et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Non mais quel culot il avait ! Venir ici, jouer sur son piano ? Elle s'apprêtait à courir vers son 9mm lorsque la musique s'arrêta.

-Bonsoir Parker, la salua Jarod en se tournant.

Il affichait un sourire ravi, un sourire d'enfant fier de sa prestation... Et il semblait content de la voir, mais ça, elle se refusait à le supposer pour de bon. Il croisa les bras et appuya son dos contre le piano sans se départir de son sourire. Elle semblait incapable de bouger, elle voulait l'insulter, l'immobiliser à mains nues... Mais rien ne venait.

-Ça fait un moment que je me suis souvenu de ton piano, et j'ai pris des leçons pour rompre la solitude à laquelle tu l'as réduit, précisa-t-il avec une moue presque désolée mais également malicieuse.

-Tu as pris des leçons pour faire plaisir à mon piano ? ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'es pas flattée ? sourit-il.

-Pourquoi le devrai-je ? répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Parce que j'ai fait quelque chose dépourvue de perversion comme tu le dis si bien, et je l'ai fait juste pour toi.

-Oh. Et tu voudrais que je me réjouisse ?

-La fuite est un art que tu maîtrises plutôt mal, fit-il remarquer avec malice.

-Je ne fuis pas. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais bien fuir. Celui de nous deux qui est censé le faire, c'est plutôt toi d'ailleurs.

-Je parlais du fait que tu me réponds par des questions. C'est ta tactique habituelle quand je parviens à te troubler.

Elle rit, un rire nerveux et un peu fatigué. Elle était usée par les jeux de Jarod, celui-ci ne ferait pas exception.

-J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi alors soit tu te laisses attraper, soit tu quittes cette maison.

-J'aimerai profiter encore un peu du piano, ça fait un moment que je m'entraîne pour cet instant, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant qu'il avait le temps qu'elle prenne sa douche pour disparaître. Il la regarda s'éclipser dans la salle de bain avec un sourire puis reprit la « Lettre à Élise » qu'il avait entamé avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe. Il se laissa porter par la musique, il avait toujours su que jouer sur ce piano lui apporterait une satisfaction quelconque. Peu importe le manque d'enthousiasme de Parker, il était fier de pouvoir sortir de sa léthargie ce piano.

* * *

Il jouait encore lorsque Parker ressortit seulement vêtue d'un peignoir. Elle le fusilla du regard et posa les poings sur ses hanches, arborant sa posture habituelle de femme fatale remontée.

-Je croyais avoir été claire, grinça-t-elle.

-Et si tu venais t'asseoir à côté de moi pour écouter les merveilles que tu refuses à cet instrument ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement m'oublier après vingt-trois heures ?

-Comment t'oublier Parker ? sourit-il. Je me le demande à chaque instant.

-Épargne-moi tes énigmes, j'ai assez de celles que tu m'imposes dans la journée. Tes jeux ne me font plus rire.

-Comme s'ils t'avaient fait rire un jour, marmonna-t-il sans interrompre sa mélodie.

-Ça c'est bien vrai, approuva-t-elle, il n'y a que toi pour trouver drôle de me scotcher au parquet d'un hôtel miteux avec un piètre musicien dans la chambre voisine.

Il rit au souvenir évoqué puis arrêta de jouer et se tourna vers elle. Il l'observa se sécher les cheveux avec un sourire en coin qu'il affichait quand il souhaitait l'agacer.

-Quoi ? s'irrita-t-elle en usant de son mot mythique.

-Rien, tu es butée, constata-t-il.

-Tu es ma proie, je suis le chasseur, comment peut-il y avoir encore un truc qui t'échappe là-dedans ?

-Oh rien ne m'échappe, je suis un génie non ? railla-t-il. Je me demande juste à quel moment tu comprendras que tu es autant leur marionnette que moi je l'ai été.

-A la différence près que moi je suis libre, gronda-t-elle en se brossant les cheveux.

-Oh oui bien sûr, tu peux quitter le Centre quand tu veux, d'ailleurs c'est par plaisir que tu me courres après.

Elle se figea un instant puis se tourna vers lui pour le frapper. Il esquiva le coup et se redressa pour attraper la main qu'elle lui destinait à nouveau. Il lui bloqua le poignet puis l'immobilisa dans ses bras tout en faisant remonter la main de Parker dans son dos. Elle finit par gémir de douleur et il s'arrêta, la laissant reprendre son souffle et se calmer. Lorsqu'il la sentit plus détendue, il la relâcha et elle s'éloigna de lui en le fusillant du regard.

-Je ne suis pas l'ennemi qu'ils veulent que je sois pour toi, mais ça bien sûr, tu refuses de le voir. Tu vas te cacher longtemps derrière les mensonges de ton cher papa ? Tu vas ignorer l'assassinat de ta mère encore combien de temps ?

Elle poussa un sifflement rageur et se jeta sur lui. Il para le coup et la fit tomber à la renverse. Elle l'entraîna dans sa course et ils roulèrent sur le sol, elle pour le tuer à mains nues, lui pour la canaliser. Dix minutes plus tard, il parvint à l'immobiliser sous lui en pesant sur elle et en tenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu es impulsive Parker, mais jamais au bon moment, sourit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Tu me reproches de chérir ce que toi tu n'as pas, cracha-t-elle finalement. J'ai une famille et toi non.

-J'ai une famille, seulement moi on m'en a arraché. Quant à toi, si ce qu'il te reste de famille te convient, libre à toi de vivre avec. Moi ça a plutôt tendance à me chagriner ce genre de famille de façade.

Elle tenta de se détacher de sa poigne pour le frapper mais il la tenait fermement. Elle détourna les yeux et il vit briller ses yeux, une larme coula le long de sa joue l'instant d'après.

-Ça ne finira donc jamais ? Cette traque incessante pour nos vies déchirées ? murmura-t-elle.

-Pas tant que tu resteras du mauvais côté.

-Parce que tu es le bien ? ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, rétorqua-t-il. Moi contrairement à ton père, je ne m'acharne pas à te cacher la vérité.

-Arrête de t'en prendre à mon père ! s'écria-t-elle en se débattant à nouveau.

Il eut plus de mal à la canaliser et lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de rouler sur le sol, Jarod avait repris le dessus. Il la contempla, elle tournait la tête vers le côté, ses cheveux auréolant son visage fin mais plein de larmes mal contenues. Il glissa son regard vers le peignoir qui était légèrement desserré et qui faisait maintenant concurrence à tous les décolletés les plus indécents qu'elle ait pu arborer un jour. Il avait toujours trouvé sa chasseresse magnifique, depuis l'enfance et donc avant la traque. Mais cette femme qu'il tenait plaquée au sol n'était plus la petite fille dont il avait été éperdument amoureux. Ils avaient perdu l'enfance, l'innocence et leur amitié. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à la haïr. Il sentait qu'elle importait, quoi qu'il fasse, quelles que soient les femmes qu'il croisait... Jamais il ne s'était résolu à écarter Parker, même lorsqu'il avait cru pouvoir la détester pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Il glissa les poignets de Parker dans une seule main avant de descendre sa main désormais libre vers son peignoir, pour le resserrer et cacher le décolleté qu'elle lui offrait. Oh, la vue ne lui avait pas déplu, mais il n'aurait pas gardé de l'assurance longtemps. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, troublée et le regarda intensément, comme pour le sonder.

-Je voulais juste jouer du piano Parker, pas te blesser, soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore là Jarod ? Tu vois bien que moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu joues de ce fichu piano.

-Soit, je reviendrai un autre jour alors.

Il souffla et la relâcha. Elle ne bougea pas pour prendre sa revanche et le laissa se redresser. Mais il était encore assis sur elle lorsqu'elle se redressa à son tour. Elle le fixa un instant, surprise de la proximité inhabituelle. Il l'embrassa sans prévenir, avec retenue et crainte mais tant d'ingénuité qu'elle y prit presque goût. Pour qu'elle apprécie, il aurait fallu que le génie tienne un peu plus de 5 minuscules secondes contre ses lèvres. Rageuse, elle sortit de son emprise et se glissa jusqu'à son lit où elle s'assit. Jarod resta immobile à ses pieds, sans bouger. Elle se pencha et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes. Elle alluma le bâtonnet puis soupira de soulagement après avoir inspiré la première bouffée. Jarod la contempla, encore hésitant, comme si soudain elle l'intimidait. Quelle ironie après tant de temps à la défier..!

Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur en comprenant qu'elle reprenait enfin un semblant de contrôle sur lui.

-On perd de son savoir-faire Jarod ? Tu as pris des cours de piano, mais apparemment, pas d'amélioration dans ta maîtrise des relations humaines.

Il lui jeta un bref regard agacé puis releva le menton, la défiant du regard.

-Tu sais bien que les femmes sont plus vite mûres que les hommes, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se figea et regarda le vide, se souvenant du baiser qu'elle avait donné à Jarod lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'était la phrase, cette phrase qu'aucun d'eux n'avait oublié et qui les avait rassemblés assez pour qu'ils se livrent à un premier amour enfantin et innocent. Pureté dans le chaos d'insanités du Centre... Elle secoua la tête puis appuya ses coudes sur ses jambes croisées pour se rapprocher de Jarod toujours assis à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Pars Jarod, ma patience va atteindre son terme.

-Un jour, je t'arracherai au Centre Parker, promit-il en ignorant la menace inutile.

Elle rit, un rire ironique et presque méprisant. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il se redressa et lui arracha sa cigarette pour l'écraser sur le carrelage. Elle voulut le gifler, il arrêta sa main et y déposa ses lèvres. Il leva les yeux vers elle puis posa sa main à la base de sa nuque pour la pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance mais attendit de voir si le génie tenait la route avant de lui répondre. Elle libéra ses mains et s'en servit pour faire basculer Jarod au-dessus d'elle. Ils roulèrent un instant sur le lit sans interrompre le baiser, puis décidèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Parker éclata de rire lorsque Jarod cacha sa tête contre son épaule, beaucoup plus haletant qu'elle.

-Tu progresses vite, rit-elle.

-Et ça a le mérite de te faire rire plus sincèrement, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-Maintenant, si tu arrêtais les bêtises et daignais me laisser dormir ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Je m'y prends mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle sourit, amèrement à nouveau, et embrassa ses lèvres avec tendresse.

-On est plus du même côté de la barrière. Toi tu es le gentil, moi la méchante. Il n'y a pas d'issue pour la chasseuse et sa proie... Juste la désolation.

-Je vais te jouer une berceuse pour que tu dormes, affirma-t-il en détournant le sujet.

Elle sourit et il l'entraîna en se relevant. Il la fit asseoir à côté de lui sur le tabouret puis laissa ses doigts courir sur le piano. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et l'écouta avec un reste d'enfance que Jarod lui avait fait retrouvé ce soir. Elle savait que plus jamais elle ne se sentirait aussi bien qu'à cet instant... Et lui savait qu'ils étaient destinés à la souffrance tant que vivrait le Centre. Ils étaient face à un monde bien trop puissant et ils manquaient du courage nécessaire pour détruire les coupables au péril de leurs vies déjà bien sacrifiées.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, Parker s'était endormie sur son épaule. Il sourit et la porta jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa sous les couvertures. Elle agrippa sa main et entrouvrit à peine les yeux.

-J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais arrêter de jouer, murmura-t-elle. Je dors pas encore.

Il sourit et effleura ses lèvres. Elle chercha à retrouver son contact dès lors qu'il se redressa et il lui accorda le baiser qu'elle quémandait. Puis il se réinstalla face au piano et joua encore et encore pour elle... Pour leur amour vaincu d'avance.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Parker ouvrit les yeux, le piano était toujours ouvert et une rose trônait dessus. Elle se leva et la prit avec un sourire triste. Elle remarqua ensuite les quelques mots griffonnés de la main de Jarod.

Ses larmes coulèrent malgré le vestige de sourire que Jarod avait su lui rendre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, se demandant dans quelle partie du monde Jarod avait disparu, dans quel état d'esprit il pouvait être...

La chasse reprenait en ce joli matin ensoleillé qui achevait une nuit bien plus belle qu'aucun autre lendemain.

_

* * *

_Un jour, je t'arracherai au Centre Parker, et je te jouerai tous les airs que tu veux si ça me permet de te voir encore rire.

Je t'aime,

J.

* * *

Fin...


End file.
